Gusanitos de goma
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: 《Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer sino eso? Atsushi era su mejor amigo y no podía ayudarle dándole lo que quería.》 (Murahimu, kinda) (Secuela de "Chocolate Trufflé") (Oneshort) (Para Gelytina (guest))


**Comunidad:** minutitos en livejournal.

 **Tabla:** Angst.

 **Prompt:** #13. Mejor amigo.

 **Notas adicionales:** aquí está la versión de Himuro que Gelytina me pidió. Me habría gustado subirlo la semana pasada para que fuera exactamente al año del primero, pero estaba en semana de finales. :'^) Originalmente este iba a ser un oneshot super fluffy con MuraHimu pero nop, a mitad de escribirlo se me hizo la malvada ocurrencia de que podía atar esto con un fic que tenía planeado desde mediados de año. Probablemente les dé el primer capítulo como regalo de Navidad, para no dejarlos tan picados (y aprovechando que ya estoy de vacaciones.)

Disfruten la lectura, y al final del fic hay un tarro para que dejen sus corazones rotos.

 **Gelytina:** probablemente esto no era lo que pensabas con "la versión de Himuro", pero espero que aun así sea de tu agrado. (Y que te crees una cuenta para agradecerte al instante.)

* * *

Con un aire dubitativo, Himuro alzó su mano hacia la puerta. Hacía un par de minutos había recibido una molesta llamada de atención por parte de la entrenadora, y no era para menos: Atsushi llevaba una semana entera sin asistir a los entrenamientos, e incluso los maestros le preguntaban si no sabía qué le pasaba.

Se sentía halagado de que los creyeran tan cercanos, pero también muy presionado.

Lo peor de todo es que Atsushi lo estaba evitando. Él lo sabía.

Al principio había sido algo sutil: el no quedarse en los vestidores cuando terminaban los entrenamientos, el no quedarse en su salón para que lo acompañaran, el no estar en su dormitorio cuando iba a buscarlo… todo era demasiada coincidencia.

Suspiró para llenarse de valor y chocó sus nudillos contra la puerta. Esperó un par de minutos sin recibir respuesta y, suspirando de nuevo, se dijo que si Atsushi se enojaba porque entró sin permiso, siempre podría apaciguarlo con la caja de maiubo que compró durante el fin de semana.

Dentro de la habitación había lo que ya se esperaba: paquetes de dulces esparcidos por todo el suelo, así como algunas prendas. En la cama había un enorme bulto; el bulto respiraba y no le tomó mucho tiempo a Himuro averiguar que el bulto era Atsushi.

Caminó hasta la cama y removió al bulto sin darle mayor importancia a los gruñidos que se escucharon de inmediato. Mientras Atsushi no "despertara", debía seguir intentándolo.

—Atsushi, levántate. Tenemos que hablar. —los gruñidos se intensificaron y el bulto se viró en la cama.

—No hay que hablar. —le gruñó de nuevo y se agarró fuerte del cobertor, pues Himuro lo estaba jalando.

—Sí hay que, Atsushi. —con un soplido molesto, tiró de nuevo de los cobertores, para al menos descubrir el rostro desmañanado de Murasakibara. Al no recibir ni un gruño, suspiró de nuevo y cambió su rostro molesto por uno cansado—. Todos hemos notado tu cambio de humor, y por lo menos yo me siento preocupado por ti.

Atsushi se quedó observando a unas envolturas al lado de su almohada; más allá de su usual flojera, a Himuro se le figuraba que lucía algo desolado. Como ya se esperaba, agarró un último chocolate entre los que ya se había comido y se quedó sin responder.

Recordando que él mismo no había ido al campo de batalla sin artillería, tomó el paquete de maiubo que había comprado, así como la caja con gusanitos de coma que le pidió a Alex que le mandara.

—Venga, te traje algo para que subsistieras. —le acercó las golosinas a su amigo, quien por fin pareció ser capaz de centrar su atención.

Murasakibara ojeó por encima de su hombro los dulces que le habían traído. Pocos no eran, además de que también tuvo la consideración de comprarle de sus amados maiubo.

Después del empalague amargo que le dejaron las trufas de chocolate, el sabor de los maiubo le caerían de maravilla. Suspiró.

Con toda la reluctancia que pudo expresar, se giró –muy lentamente– y le dedicó una mirada cansada –literal y figurativamente– a quien veía como el causante de muchas de sus molestias.

Observó primero las bolsas con gusanitos de goma. Por los caracteres romaji, así como por el enorme tamaño de los paquetes, podía deducir que eran dulces americanos.

Apreciaba el gesto de que le comprara tantos paquetes tan grandes, pero tenía la sensación de que se hartaría de ellos. Por lo tanto, decidió primero ir los maiubo.

Cogió la pequeña golosina con envoltura morada y la rasgó, sin observar a nada en particular mientras el sabor ligeramente salino le llenaba la boca. Tras un par de segundos, su mirada se dirigió a Himuro, quien aún lo observaba con algo cercano a expectativa. ¿Qué quería que le dijera?, ¿que seguía lamentándose la derrota de la Winter Cup?, ¿que estaba lamentando su derrota en San Valentín cuando hasta la señora del aseo le llevó chocolates a Muro-chin?

—Tu mirada me molesta. —comentó, sólo para que el de cabellos azabaches lo dejara de ver como con pena.

Su comentario casi malintencionado no pareció afectar la cara de póker de Himuro, en vez, la mirada de éste se fue hacia las envolturas. —Por lo que veo, recibiste muchos regalos este San Valentín, ¿eh?

Así como estaba recostado, Murasakibara se encogió de hombros. —No estaban tan buenos. —y era en verdad, había probado mucho mejores en la tienda de conveniencia.

Y tal vez era su intención el dejar a Himuro sin tema de conversación.

Por enésima vez en lo que recuerda, el botador soltó un suspiro. —Ya, dime qué te pasa. —sentía la tensión al tope, algo que usualmente no pasaba con Atsushi, y mientras que jamás había hablado de sentimientos con nadie, estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción para que se dejara de juegos.

—No "me pasa" nada. Sólo soy. —tomó otro maiubo de la pila y rasgó de nuevo la envoltura. Ante su falta de interés, Himuro comenzó a perder la paciencia.

—La entrenadora, los maestros, y literalmente todos en el equipo están preocupados por ti, mientras tú te quedas a... —su discurso fue interrumpido por la mano de Murasakibara asentándose en su nuca y jalándolo hacia él. Le tomó un par fracciones de segundo procesar lo que estaba pasando, y después, otro par más para entrar en shock.

Atsushi lo estaba besando.

En medio de su inmovilidad, pudo notar el sabor a maíz de los maiubo, así como el sabor a chocolate refinado de –probablemente– lo que fuera su regalo de San Valentín. A sus costados sintió las grandes manos de Murasakibara manteniéndole ahí.

Cuando por fin regresó en sí, presionó con fuerza una mano en el pecho de Atsushi y trató de impulsarse hacia arriba, esperando que esto no lo hiciera entrar en una crisis de algún tipo por lo rápido que surcaban los pensamientos por su mente.

—Atsushi, ¿qué carajos fue eso?

Para cualquier persona que observara eso desde fuera, le parecería que los ojos de Murasakibara se habían obscurecido por algún tipo de enojo, dado que era la única emoción posible en alguien como él. Tan holgazán, tan bruto.

E incluso a Himuro le pareció ser así por ese momento.

—Preguntaste qué pasaba. —regresó a masticar su maiubo y se giró de nuevo, las de por sí nulas ganas que tenía de conversar esfumándose al instante.

Si el aire era tenso antes, ahora se volvió tres veces más.

—Así que... eres gay. —fue lo mejor que pudo decir en ese momento, aún con el shock de haber sido besado por Atsushi rondándole en la cabeza. Y se le ocurrió que tal vez era una pregunta estúpida, pero realmente no tenía nada más que preguntar.

—Mhhhm.

Se relamió los labios –que aún sabían a maiubo– y trató de pensar en algo que decirle a su amigo. —Atsushi... como sabrás, vengo de Estados Unidos y...

—Ya sé ya sé, aprendiste a no discriminar a la gente por sus gustos y tal. —no es como si no hubiera repetido todo el año que venía de los asombrosos Estados Unidos de América. No es como si no hubiera hablado de su asombrosa vida en Los Ángeles. No es como si no le estuviera hablando así de dulce como le habla a cada chica que ha rechazado en toda su vida escolar. (Plática dulce que, irónicamente, hace que una desagradable y amarga bilis suba por su garganta.)

Himuro trató de que ese comentario no doliera. Los hombres no hablaban de sentimientos, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Atsushi cuando éste tenía un enamoramiento en él?

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer sino eso? Atsushi era su mejor amigo y no podía ayudarle dándole lo que quería.

Se levantó del borde de la cama y, aún con la presión asfixiándole a horrores, caminó hasta la puerta.

—Sin importar lo que sientas por mí, aún tienes que ir a entrenar. A la próxima vendrá la entrenadora con su shinai, así que te recomiendo que te dejes de esto. Quédate con los dulces, no tengo espacio para ellos en mi habitación.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación, Murasakibara se viró de nuevo. Con algo de modorra, tomó uno de los paquetes de gomitas que le había traído. Al llevarse uno a la boca, hizo caras.

Sabían tan asquerosamente dulces como la plática hipócrita que Muro-chin le acababa de dar.


End file.
